


Hashbrowns

by Dellessa



Series: Patater Week! [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, Twitter, kent is a chatterbox, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent Parson@KentParsonOfficial{http://imgur.com/TIa9m...}Please welcome the newest member to the Mashkov-Parson Family. Samantha Elspeth.Alexei Mashkov@AMashkov_offcl{http://imgur.com/TIa9m...} 5 pound. 6 ounces. So tiny!Eric Bittle@omgcheckplease@AMashkov_offcl@KentParsonOfficialWow. Tiny. #tinyhockeyteam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feb. 10- Social Media Shenanigans

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial {http://imgur.com/TIa9m...}  
Please welcome the newest member to the Mashkov-Parson Family. Samantha Elspeth.

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl{http://imgur.com/TIa9m...} 5 pound. 6 ounces. So tiny!

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial Wow. Tiny. #tinyhockeyteam

 **Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official   
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial Congrats! Wow. How many kids do you guys have? 12? #tinyhockeyteam #IsKentthecoach? #TeamMashkov2040olympics

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial   
@JameisonReeder_Official Hardyharhar. So funny. Gav, Sveta, Aleks, Cat, Tanyusha, and now Pete. Did I mention we are calling her that?

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial   
@JameisonReeder_Official I’m expecting you to give all of my kids Christmas, and Birthday presents this year. 

**Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official   
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial First of all. Gav is not a kid. He just turned 23. I know this because you invited us all to his birthday party. 

**Jameison Reedy** @JameisonReeder_Official   
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial you realize he is an adult? Right? 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial   
@JameisonReeder_Official Pretty sure he still lives at home. And the adoption papers say he is, in fact my child. 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial   
@JameisonReeder_OfficialWhich is beside the point. =D 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JameisonReeder_Official{http://imgur.com/uIg9m...} Isn’t Pete adorable? 

**Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@JameisonReeder_Official Also. You sound as trollish as Wash.

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@KentParsonOfficial Kenyushka...

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AMashkov_offcl Alyosha!

 **Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial OMG. Y’all are worse than Jack. 

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease  
@AMashkov_offcl @KentParsonOfficial Everyone can see this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Congratulations! She is beautiful!

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Thanks. =( The labor was kinda horrible. 25 hours. She was turned wrong, Zimms. Marta is probably going to be held a couple of days. There was some complications. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Merde. Really? I’m sorry to hear that. I wish we could have been there for it. Well for all of you too. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
It’s fine. I know Bitty’s dad isn’t doing well. Um...how is that going?

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Not well.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Fuck, really?

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
It was a stroke. Not a major one, thank god. They are holding him in the hospital a couple days. Suzanne is beside herself. Yeah. So is Bittle.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Fuck. Dude. Let me know if you need anything. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
You do the same. I can’t wait to meet her. The triplets excited? 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
So fucking much. So is Gav. He’s so good with all of him. Kept the kids corralled while we were at the hospital. Him and Snowy. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
That getting any better?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Honestly? No. Not even fucking close to it. Off again. On again. I worry about him. Both of them. It’s not affecting team play. Which honestly. Fuck it doesn’t even make me feel better.

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
He’s your son. I mean. Yeah. I know. I don’t blame you. You love him and you worry about his well being. 

 

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Fuck yes. I’m worried. I’ve heard trade rumours. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial I’ve heard. I said something to Georgia. She’s pretty close-lipped about it. What are you going to do? 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial I don’t know. I’m not ready for him to leave. I wish things had been different. I wish we had found him when he was a child. I wish he hadn’t had to go through the shit he had. I don’t want him separated from his sisters. I’m sick about it. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial I’m sorry, Parse. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial Fuck, me too. When in the hell did I become the adult? Wow. I’m bad at this adulting thing, Zimms. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial No, Parse. Honestly...you are pretty damn good at it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Robert L. Zimmermann** @BobZimmermann_TZF  
@KentParsonOfficial@AMashkov_offcl Congratulations, boys. She is beautiful. When are you bringing her over to see us?

 **Alicia A. Zimmermann** @AliciaZimmermann_TZF  
@KentParsonOfficial@AMashkov_offcl Oh, what a sweetheart. I can’t wait to meet her.

 **Alexei Mashkov** @AMashkov_offcl  
@AliciaZimmermann_TZF@BobZimmermann_TZF You know you always welcome. Girls miss Grand-mère and grand-père Zimmermann.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AliciaZimmermann_TZF@BobZimmermann_TZF Haha. What Alyosha said. Also. I miss you as well. Mom is down. You should probably call here. 

**Alicia A. Zimmermann** @AliciaZimmermann_TZF  
@KentParsonOfficial I will. Promise.

 **Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
@AliciaZimmermann_TZF Give me a call too. Vacation!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
How is everyone else?

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
OMG. Zimms! You act like you haven’t seen us in months!

 **[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
It’s been weeks.

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
Yeah. I know. I just like to give you a hard time. Xi says hi, by the way. OMG. I’m sending you pictures. I got the best pictures of him and all of the girls and Gav, and yeah, I know I’ve become one of those parents. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
It’s fine. I get it. I’m glad you know. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
You should bring Laurent and Alice over once you get home. Kids have been begging to see them. Oh, God, and Nikita, and Spencer. I think last summer vacation ruined it all. I tried to explain to them that Nikitos and Spencer live in Pittsburgh. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
Eh. I be that was fun. 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
There were tears. A lot of fucking tears. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
:(

 **[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
My exact reaction. As Xi would put it: (((((((((((((((((((( 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
I can actually imagine.Not to change the subject, but are we still training together? 

**[DM]Kent Parson** @KentParsonOfficial  
That is the plan. As soon as you get back, I guess. No hope for going to the cabin. 

**[DM]Jack Zimmermann** @JackZimmermannOfficial  
I’m sure we will just make do in Providence. It’s going to be okay, Parse. We’ve all got your back.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a skip ahead. Set in 2025. The Triplets would be five years old at this point. Tatyana is four. Gavriil is twenty-three.


End file.
